


everything

by sstarrymorningss



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jughead POV, can you tell i'm in love?, my attempt at waxing poetry, relationship progression, soft touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstarrymorningss/pseuds/sstarrymorningss
Summary: I knew that you felt it; that tangible connection as thick and obvious as the storm clouds threatening to ruin our view of the fading colours painting the sky. It blanketed us and swept us into our own moment, creating a barrier between us and the noise and chaos taking place inside the house. We were trapped in our own little world, not that either of us would think to complain. I could feel your smile before you’d even turned to face me, felt the way that happiness seeped from your skin like sunshine.





	everything

**_bumping shoulders:_ **

The others were racing ahead, leaving us to bring up the rear. I looked over at the sleepy smile clouding your contented expression and found my lips mimicking yours. I walked over sideways, my foot going across instead of straight ahead and my shoulder bumped into yours. Your smile was no longer sleepy, your expression one of amusement more than content as you beamed up at me. Despite the cloudy day I felt the warmth of the sun beam out of your gentle stare and warm the very depths of my soul. 

 

Your head dipped forward, gaze still locked in mine; this gesture holding a challenge as your steps started getting longer and faster, carrying you away from me. Your laugh floated behind you, waking me from my daze so I could chase after you. Your dress was billowing and floating, tickling your legs as ran across the field to the hill on the other side. 

 

My legs started moving faster and faster as I closed the gap, the promise of success giving my lungs the extra strength required to reach the top of the knoll, to reach you.

 

**_brushing fingers:_ **

The music was thumping through the house, boiling my blood and vibrating my bones. One look at you, the slightest tilt of your head, had me following your lead out the door to the empty balcony overlooking the forest. I shuffled over to sit next to you on the railing, our feet dangling over the edge as we looked past the tops of the trees, admiring the point where the sky met the earth as far away from us as it could possibly be. Our hands were side by side, clutching loosely; tempting a fall, tempting excitement. I heard your hand move before I felt it. The soft skin of your pinkie brushed against mine. A crackle of electricity filled the space between skin, both of us looking straight ahead and pretending that we hadn’t felt the shock. I took the risk, lifting my finger the smallest amount to rest over yours. 

 

I knew that you felt it; that tangible connection as thick and obvious as the storm clouds threatening to ruin our view of the fading colours painting the sky. It blanketed us and swept us into our own moment, creating a barrier between us and the noise and chaos taking place inside the house. We were trapped in our own little world, not that either of us would think to complain. I could feel your smile before you’d even turned to face me, felt the way that happiness seeped from your skin like sunshine. 

 

Before I had the chance to return the favour, the chance to unfreeze the walls which kept guard around my heart, a loud crash and an uproar of cheers broke the bubble, tore down the boundary, stole the warmth, and broke us apart. Our hand jumped to our laps, the fall no longer a worry in our minds.

 

**_holding hands:_ **

The red vinyl stuck slightly to the leather of my jacket, pulling a squeak from the fabric each time I moved but I didn’t even notice it. Blood was rushing through my ears, rage at whoever had ever caused you to feel anything less than _everything_. The red marking your palms was different to that of the booths; darker around the edges, far more threatening and all the more sinister.

 

Your hands were lying on the table, cold and weak as you tried not to look at them too hard. My hands were tucked into my pockets in an effort to keep them out of trouble. All I wanted to do was pull you closer and hold you tight, help you forget each and every time you’d felt alone or inadequate or useless and resorted to such dire methods of grounding. My hands never reached your shoulders, or the golden strands of your silky hair. They never got any higher than the table, resting next to yours in a timid fashion, wordlessly seeking permission.

 

You folded your hands back together, cupping them firmly. Before you had a chance to draw them off the table to rest in your lap I took the leap, moving slightly so that I could gently cradle your hands in mine. Softly, carefully, I opened your hands and let my thumbs stroke over the angry marks that had been left there by your nails, thinking the same thing over and over and hoping you’d somehow hear the words that never left my lips.

 

**_kissing lips:_ **

The ladder creaked and groaned under my weight, protesting the climb as I made my way up to your window. The sight of your furrowed brow and fidgeting hands had me worried, worries which disappeared as soon as I saw that sweet smile you saved only for me. I couldn’t stop myself; I couldn’t wait a moment longer to know how your lips tasted. To know how it felt to hold you in my arms and make you breathless, how it felt to be so close to you that your breath was mine and mine was yours. I leant forward and did it, unable to relax until I felt you move against my skin. 

 

It was …

 

The sigh that left my lips at the same time as yours held all of the words I’d planned to say to you but never had. They held the thoughts I’d held close whenever you were close and the promises I’d dreamt up whenever you left. My thumb stroked your cheek, lightly, carefully: attempting to prolong the moment as long as I possibly could. 

 

That first kiss, it was  _ everything _ .

 

**_stolen moments:_ **

The door had yet to click shut before my hands found purchase on your waist, pulling you closer and removing the space between us that suddenly felt unbearable. A smile tugged at your lips and I could’ve spent an entire lifetime in that second. You mumbled something about my eagerness, something I could hear from where I’d buried myself against your neck. The timbre of your voice fills me with an impossible warmth and I’ll never get sick of brushing my lips against your skin. 

 

I felt you pull away the slightest amount, your hands cradling my face as you looked down at me with  _ that _ look, the one that I know contains words we have yet to share. They dance on the tip of my tongue as I let myself drown in your touch, stretching out the few minutes we were able to steal away. Before my mouth has the chance to betray my mind, the sounds outside the door become louder and louder, your thumb running across my cheek a final time before you pull away. 

 

If I hadn’t heard the small sigh you let out when the door burst open, I would’ve felt bad for missing you so much while you were still right beside me.

 

**_whispered confessions:_ **

The clock was blinking some absurd time from the corner, reminding us of all of the sleep we were missing out on. For once, I couldn’t have cared less. The sheets were somewhere near the foot of your bed and the window was cracked, letting in the cool night air I would’ve complained bitterly about if I wasn’t so distracted by you. 

 

Everything about you had me completely enraptured. You looked breathtaking lying beneath me, hair spread across the pillow and hands roaming up and down my back. The way you looked at me … those words that had been threatening to escape for the last short while were on the verge of breaking it out. I couldn’t help it. When you look right at me, I feel seen in a way I’ve never truly understood.

 

_ Betty Cooper … _

 

If I thought you were radiating sunshine when you usually smiled a me, this time was a roaring fire. The heat of your stare had me melting and I couldn’t help but bend to your every command. 

 

_ Jughead Jones … _

 

The three words I don’t remember ever hearing were suddenly coming from you and, all at once, just looking at you wasn’t enough. I needed to be with you, part of you, one with you; in every possible way. My lips were trailing across your skin, trying to soak in as much of you as I could, three different words running through my mind on repeat.

 

_ You are everything. _


End file.
